


tis the damn season

by feysund



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Christmas Vibes, Evermore - Freeform, F/M, Modern AU, Taylor Swift - Freeform, everyones happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feysund/pseuds/feysund
Summary: part one to a series of works based off of taylor swift’s album EVERMORE.the road not taken looks really, really good now.
Relationships: Elide Lochan & Lorcan Salvaterre, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Manon Blackbeak & Elide Lochan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	tis the damn season

**Author's Note:**

> comment ships with certain evermore songs y’all want!!!!

Elide hasn’t expected to see him here, of all places. 

She probably should have. After all, everyone always came back to Perranth for the holidays, and this one was no different. The lights were strung across every house, glittering and flicking in the cold wind of night. She’d expected to see him a lot of places—Aelin’s Christmas party, the annual Perranth High School holiday get-together, maybe the grocery store on Peach Street.  
But not at her parent’s house. 

Despite the snow, Elide sat on the porch, bundled in puffy jackets and ski pants, staring at the neighbor’s kids, who wanted to badly to get their snowman just right. She’d made a cup of rich hot chocolate before taking her seat, but it had been long forgotten and abandoned. Entranced by the simple snowflake pattern on her mittens, Elide kept her dark eyes glued to the fabric. Something about the children made her sad. Maybe it was that she always had a hard time playing in the snow, due to her ankle, or the fact that he was always the one she would drag out, even as a teenager, to build her own snowmen (despite the fact that she would lie down and make snow angels, and he would always end up with the snowman.) 

She almost didn’t hear the footsteps, cushioned by inches of fresh powder, but a part of her has always known, in her heart, when he’s near. A deep rumbling of a laugh filled her ears—Rowan’s, she’d heard it just two days ago on the phone—followed by the one that always hurt her. 

Lorcan. 

His hands studied in his pockets, looking at the floor, Lorcan passed by the porch of Elide’s childhood home, in some sort of an enlightening conversation with Rowan. She hadn’t wanted to know that Lorcan was hanging out with her friends. Of course, he would be here. Perranth was his home too; he had every right to it. And her friends were his, too, and she would, albeit begrudgingly, admit he had every right to them, too. But she hadn’t wanted to know, and no one could tell her, and she developed a better understanding of the phrase “ignorance is bliss.” 

Slow and quiet, Elide rose, hoping to creep back inside to her house. Leave Lorcan and Rowan to their wonderful conversation. She had nothing to say to him. 

Of course, she had to fall. 

Elide yelped, hitting the snow-covered porch with a thud. Definetly not the stealthy exist she wanted to make. At the sound, Lorcan stopped. Stared straight into her eyes. And smiled. 

“I don’t need your help,” Elide grumbled, pushing away his hand. 

“Oh, come on, Ellie.” He smiled, that beautiful smile of his, that always felt like home, no matter how much she wished it didn’t. “Don’t be stubborn.” 

“Don’t call me Ellie.” 

“You used to love when I called you that.” 

“And you used to love me,” she sniped, unable to keep the words to herself. “We all get over things, some more quickly than others.” 

Lorcan bristled. Elide wondered if he had somehow impossibly grown taller, or if he had just broken her heart so thoroughly that she felt so much smaller. Somewhere in between their words, Rowan had slipped away. Great, Elide thought. I’ll have to ask him how to do that whole slip away silent spy thing. 

“You left, Elide. You can’t blame me. I don’t blame you. And I don’t want to fight, but... I’d like to hang out. Is that your hot coco?” Lorcan nodded his head towards the cup of cold coco that had fallen and seeped into the snow during her falling debacle. “I’ll get you another cup. From Sam’s. If you come with me.” 

Elide really, really wanted that coco. 

She nodded.

—————-

“Ellie!” Lorcan called from across the hallway. Elide paused, mid-conversation with Manon, and smiled over her shoulder. Lorcan nodded to his car, signaling that he’d wait there, and she flashed him a thumbs up. 

After promising to call Manon later, Elide ran across the parking lot, opening the door and swinging herself into the passenger seat of the truck. Leaning over, Lorcan pressed a kiss to Elide’s cheek and smiled. “Good day?” 

“Pretty good,” she responded. “Sam’s? I wanna open our letters together.” 

The letters. Ever since they were kids, Elide and Lorcan promised they would go with each other to college, wherever it may be. Since then, they had decided on Terrasen University, where their friend Aelin had gotten in early. 

“Hot cocoa is not a summer drink.” 

“Drive, sir.” 

————-

Lorcan’s truck had never been the cleanest, but she marveled at the fact that he managed to still get mud on his tires in the middle of Winter. 

They pulled into the parking lot at Sam’s Coffee Shop, Elide hopping down from the passenger seat and swinging the door shut. By the time she had found them a table, Lorcan was pressing a hot chocolate into Elide’s freezing fingers, watching and chuckling as her eyes lit up the way they always did. 

“Where are you staying?” Elide asked, peering into her cup. She didn’t know if she had the strength to look into his eyes. 

“Fenrys’,” Lorcan responded. “Rowan, too.” 

She clicked her tongue. “Right.” 

“And you? With your parents?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Right.” 

A minute of silence passed. Neither of them knew what to say. They weren’t the childhood best friends they once were, nor the high school sweethearts, so what did that leave? Awkward acquaintances? Friends of friends? 

“Ellie—“ 

“Elide,” she correct, voice soft. 

He ignored her. “Ellie, I don’t want it to be this way. You decided not to go to Terrasen U. You cut off contact—“

“You made no effort to see things from my point of view.” 

“That’s not the point. The point is that—let’s just call it even. Okay? I’ll call you Ellie for the weekend, and we’ll take the truck and go driving, and we can go down to the rich people’s houses and look at the elaborate lights like you like to do and I’ll kiss you goodnight and we can just call a truce for the weekend. I’ll be yours, and you’ll be mine. For the weekend. Does that sound good? To you? Just for the holiday. I know I’m just the road you didn’t take, but—“

She had no idea why, but she nodded. Perhaps she longed to fill the chasm Lorcan had left in her, longed for him and his touches and the days she had known before. Before her broken promises and his lack of trying. Reaching over to touch his hand, she whispered. “But that road looks really, really good now.” 

He smiled wide, lovely as ever, dark eyes sparkling and hair falling into his face. “I missed that,” she admitted. 

“Missed what?” 

“Your smile,” Elide responded as she sat up, held out her hand, motioned to the truck. “Are you coming or not? I’d like to go to the rich people’s road, please.” 

“You got it, Ellie,” he whispered. And just like she had remembered, had missed so badly in the past year, she stood as tall as she could and he leaned down, touching his lips to hers. 

“Yeah,” she whispered. “That road looks really, really good, indeed.”


End file.
